They have my heart
by Nichaqueen68
Summary: When the Cullen's leave, Bella returns to her former roots. 2 years later she returns with a few surprises. When the Cullen's return how will they deal with the new Bella? Who is the new addition and why does she feel a pull to our favorite blonde? SM owns all identifiable characters. Please read and review. Rated M for future chapters and possible language.
1. Chapter 1

He has my heart  
chapter 1

EeepEeep! EeepEeep! EeepEeep!

Groan. What the fuck is that awful sound? Wait there it is again.

EeepEeep! EeepEeep! EeepEeep!

Slam!

"Bella! Bells!"

My head snapped up. Why the fuck is he in my room! I just wanna sleep. I glared at his face.

"Oh come on Bells! Today is the Day. Get up, we have to go. I don't wanna miss our flight," Kendrick said,opening up my blinds.

I groaned and slammed face first back into my pillow. Why did I argee to this again? Oh right because the harrassed me until I broke down and screamed at them to leave me alone.

I sighed and got out of bed. I glared at Kendrick,who was smirking his ass off,and told him to get out before I shoved something where the sun don't shine.

He high tailed it out of here,muttering about morning people and aliens.

I grabbed my towel and went into my en-suite bathroom. Sighing,I turned on the water and stepped in under its that feels good.

While standing under the spray I thought back to how they convinced me to do this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No,"I yelled at the for the umpteenth time. Why are they so insistent on this?

"Come on,please," begged Daymon.

"For the last time I said no. Now let's just fucking drop it," I growled. Why won't they leave me alone about it? Can't they see that I'm happy here?

"We know for a fact that you aren't happy here," Cayden, Daymons' younger brother,said.

Did I say that out loud? Oh well..."And how the hell would you know that I'm not happy,"I asked bending my right knee and crossing my arms over my chest. I raised my eyebrow to finish my bitch stance.

"Because we can see it written all over your face,"Mitchell,Cayden and Daymons' youngest brother,said.

"We sit and watch how you become depressed for weeks on end for no specific reason,"added Andrew,my brother.

"Yeah and we see the way you sit and just stare at the woods while rubbing your heart while sobbing when you think no ones around,"Mitchell said.

"But more importantly we hear the way you scream out his name then cry yourself back to sleep,"Kendrick,my oldest brother,finished.

Damn they heard that. I sighed and straightened my stance. I ruffled my hair,"Look guys just because I do all those things doesn't mean that I'm not happy. I'm just sad sometimes is all."

"Bullshit. We also happen to know that when you say you're going to the gym you're really going to the lake and sit and cry for hours everyday,"Andrew stated.

How the fuck did they know that!?

"How the fuck do you know that!?"I gave them my ' I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you ' look. They had the nerve to look sheepish and scared. Good they should...

"That's not the point,"Mitchell quickly dismissed,a fearful look in his eyes.

Kendrick shot him an incredulous look and turned back to me. "He's right. That isn't the point. The point is that your still need closure," I went to amend that statement but he quickly continued on, "And don't say ' I'm alright and I don't need closure.' You know we can feel everything you can feel and it practically kills us not to be able to help. I mean,think about how we feel when you wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying and none of us can comfort you. Think about how we feel when you become depressed for no reason at all then completely shut down for weeks on end and we can't help pull you out of it. Think about how we feel when we see you just sitting and staring at the woods for an unknown amount of time like they hold what you really want within them then watch you start crying when you realize that its not really there. We can feel it everything. The pain,anguish,hopelessness,fear,heartbreak. And we can see the imminent self destruction that's going to come along with it if you keep it up. So please if your not gonna do it for you then do it for us because we're here to protect you. What good are we if we can't even protect you from yourself?"

I sighed. They're right. I never took into consideration how they would feel having to deal with my emotions and actions. I mean of course I'm still sad and I long for Edward-mental cringe-but they shouldn't have to suffer with me in my self pitying misery. They should be happy. Not having to worry about me all the time. Although its their job to look after me I still don't want them to worry.

I mean sure I don't wanna go back,for completely selfish and obvious reasons,but that doesn't mean I have to stay here and let them suffer with me. Plus it would be really good to go back and see everyone.

I sighed. "Fine we'll go,and look I'm sorry. I really don't mean to make you guys feel worthless."

The truth is they'd helped me through majority of my depression and I'll forever be greatful for that.

So after we established a date and all that we spent the rest of the day playing games and cussing each other out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After I decided I'd spent enough time in the shower,I washed up and got out.

I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them and my Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt. I threw on some black converse and put in my black snakebites. I added my black and gray fingerless gloves and put on some mascara,eyeliner and lipgloss. I threw on my studded belt and my necklace of the promised,then my look was complete.

I was brushing through my hair when Kendrick walked back into my room.

"What do you want Dric?"

"I came to tell you that our flight is in less than an hour so you really need to put your stuff in the car. We have to go," he said.

"Okay, hold on."

I quickly finished brushing my hair then threw it in my messenger bag. I quickly tossed in my leftover clothes,makeup and other personals into the other. I set it down by my skateboard and looked at Kendrick.

"There. Now go and take it down to the car. I'll be down in a minute."

He grumbled something about me being too lazy to do my own work and took my stuff down to the car.

When he left I took my time to look around. This room held so many wonderful and horrific memories. This is where I cried myself to sleep at night thinking about Edward every night. This is also where I learned to be myself,learned about my true heritage,and what I was destined to do.

I sighed and grabbed my messenger bag. I took off down the stairs and out the door. Kendrick was just closing the trunk when I walked out.

"Hey,you ready?"he asked.

"Yeah. Just let me lock the door."I locked the door and jumped into the car.

Kendrick got in and started it up. God I love this car. I rebuilt it from the ground up. It was a jet black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

I got really lucky,stumbling across some guy who was selling it. It was in bad shape so I bought it off him and stripped it down to the wheels. I got all new parts,and interior,rebuilt the engine and put it back together. Now it is one sexy ass beast,restored to its former glory.

We drove to the airport with only 10 minutes to spare. We went through all the checks and quickly went to the planes.

Now 3 hours later I find myself sitting on a plane going back to the place where my life and misery truely began. That's right ladies and gentlemen,we're going to Forks,Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the follows,favorites,alerts, and reviews.I really do appreciate it all. For those who are reading and following my other story I am still working on it and I will have the next chapter up when I you for your 't forget to read and review.

* * *

He has my heart  
Chapter 2

So here I am sitting in a plane with music blasting in my ears and being bored to death. I looked at my messenger bag and decided to go through it for the sake of something to do. In there I found my Ipod charger,my car keys and the ones to the new house,my laptop mini,my laptop charger,some lip gloss,and...my song book.

I paused. I don't remember putting this in here. I pulled it out and opened it.

I looked at the many different songs I'd written through out the years. I paused when I got to one. It was called ' Family portrait.'

I remember when I'd written this. It was the first real,heart felt song I'd written.

It was when my mom and 'dad' were still together but would constantly fight. I decided I was gonna write a song and sing it for them like I used to do but the day before I could my 'daddy' left us. Turns out my mom had kicked him out in the middle of the night.

I sighed and flipped the page. Looking at the song title,I froze.

Let the flames begin. I remember this. I wrote this based on my feelings during my relationship with Edward. How foolish was I to think that we would last. In the last few months-since the hassling intervention-I realized that my relationship with Edward wasn't technically a relationship. He was controlling every aspect of my life. He controlled what I ate,who I hung out with,where I was allowed to be,how much time I was allowed to spend with others,my dialect. He even had the nerve to tell me what to shower with! I went along with it because I thought we were in love. He only wanted to control me and hold me up on his precious pedestal because of my silent mind and blood. With me it was only pure infatuation. Still out of boredom I sung it under my breath.

_"What a shame we all became such fragile,broken things_  
_A memory remains just a tiny spark_  
_I give it all my oxygen_  
_So let the flames begin_  
_So let the flames begin_

_Oh glory,oh glory_  
_This is how we'll dance when_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is what will be,oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength_  
_And I'll die searching for it_  
_I can't let myself regret,such selfishness_  
_My pain and all the trouble caused_  
_No matter how long_  
_I believe that there's hope_  
_Buried beneath it all and..._  
_Hiding beneath it all and..._  
_Growing beneath it all and_

_This is how we'll dance when_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is how we'll sing out loud_  
_This is how we'll stand when_  
_When they burn our houses down_  
_This is what will be,oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light_  
_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_This is how we dance when_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is how we'll sing out loud_  
_This is how we'll stand when_  
_When they burn our houses down_  
_This is what will be,oh glory"_

I let my voice fade out and sat there in a blissful trance for a minute. I can't believe I still got it. I haven't sung anything in over a year.

"That was very beautiful,"said Kendrick,startling me out of my bliss. I'd forgotten he was sitting right beside me.

"You should do it more often."

I sighed and closed my book. "I don't think so. You know it brings back memories."

"Yeah and I also know that whenever you do,it makes things easier to deal with. I can feel the bliss,the peace it brings you." He paused. "I think we should get the band back together."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "No way. I'm not doing that. I can't just pour my soul out for people to see and criticize."

"You did it before," he pointed out nonchalantly.

"Yeah but that was before. I just don't think I can do it again. I mean I love all the people who truely loved and supported us when we were still performing. I loved all the gig spots,fan mail and different opportunities we got to go to different states,but in the end I just...couldn't keep doing it. It always just bought memories back with a vengeance."

"So is that why you ran away that day? Because it bought back memories?"

I sighed.

"I have other reasons...look I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can we just let it go?"

"Yeah. All I'm saying is you should just let go of the past and move on. I mean,I know you've moved on a little more in the last few months,since we convinced you to come here,but I know you still dwell sometimes. I'm just saying that maybe it would be good to get back into old habits. I know that there are still some painful things that your dealing with,but we're all here-Me, Daymon, Andrew, Cayden, Mitchell, Garrett, Your dad. All of us are here to help you. So either use us or lose us." He sighed. "All I'm saying is think about it okay? It's all I ask."

We sat in silence for the rest of the flight and I did exactly what he said,I thought on it. Which is why after hours of weighing the pros and cons,flipping through my book,landing,getting my baby,and driving to Forks and parking at the house,I came to my decision.

I grabbed my bags and walked into the house. I put my stuff down and called loudly to the guys,who had arrived a week before we did to get everything ready.

"Guys,We're getting the band back together!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who read,favorited,followed,and alerted to both me and the story. I am still working on the other chapter for Blast from a rock star's past. I've developed a small case of writers block in the middle of the chapter but I'm working on it.

All mistakes belong to me and me alone. Please read and review.

PS:I'm sorry for its shortness.

~Nicha

* * *

He has my heart  
Chapter 3

They all ran to the front door.

"Did you just say we're getting the band back together,"asked Cayden. They all seemed to be holding their breath.

"Hellz yes I did,"I grinned. They all started cheering and bouncing around. Mitchell came over picked me up and span me around in his joy. They began passing me back and forth hugging and kissing me. They all looked like little kids when their parents tell them they an have cake and ice cream before bed,and I loved it.

"Hold it,"I said. They froze. "Not only have I decided to get the band back together but I think we should announce our presence the proper way...Whose up for a little school performance ta show they people who we are?"

They stood there shocked. Then broke out in cheers and continued their game of pass the Bella around.

When they calmed down Daymon asked,"Why the change of heart?"

"There was this wise guy who told me I need to stop drowning in my problems and face them head on and if I need help I always have people there to help me out,"I replied.

"So in other words,Kendrick,"said Mitchell.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

They laughed.

"Whatever. Someone make the preparations."

"All ready on it,"said Mitchell with the phone in his hand. God I love that boy.

"Alright. Everybody else if we're gonna do this we gotta do this right. So band practice now,"I called and walked into the garage where I'm pretty sure they put them. I was right.

I walked over to my mic and picked it up. I hugged it close to me and started cuddling it. "I'm so sorry girl. I missed you. I never meant to abandon you. I was just going through a tough time,but I'm back now and I'll never leave you again,"I cooed to my mic.

The guys laughed at me but stopped when I glared at them. I set up my mic stand and slid Steph-my mic-on it. I turned to the guys.

"Okay so what the hell are we gonna perform? I need something to base this little performance off of,"I said.

"I heard that the Cullen's were back in town. We can base the whole show around that. Ya know to gloat that your doing much better now and your over dick-face Edward Cullen. I made sure the damn seer can't see us. Oh and you'll get a kick out of this dick-face and the seer are mated,found out a month after they left. So I say we do Careful, Decoy, When it rains, and one more song I guess,"said Andrew.

So the golden twins are mated well that's not surprising. Their perfect for each other. I feel bad for poor old Jasper though. I can't imagine what that must have done to him.

Shaking my head,I said,"Okay. That's good. Do you guys remember the chords and all that stuff to those songs?"

"You forget we have a photographic memory of about 1000 years. Of course we remember,"said Andrew,spinning his drum stick.

"Remember what,"said Mitchell coming in the room.

"The chords and stuff to Decoy, Careful, When it rains, and whatever other song we decide to play,"I said.

" now I'm kinda glad I got us the rest of the week off,excused from our classes of course,so we go on Friday during lunch and if we want we can do a second performance at the pep rally and after school,if we're good of course,"he said.

" . . Mitch have I ever told you I love you,"I said.

"No,but now you did,"he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes."Whatever. Lets get practicing."

"Which is first,"asked Daymon.

"Um...Decoy."

"Okay,"and then they started playing.

That's how the rest of that day and whole next week was spent,practicing. Kendrick and I got ourselves settled and all was good. When that Friday struck,I grinned like the cat from Alice and Wonderland.

Ya'll better watch out Forks,Bella's back and she's better than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Please dont kill me. I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter up sooner but our internet is out so I'm uploading this from my phone. I want to say thank you to all who favorited,followed,and alerted me and or this story and also my other one. I'm still working on that one its almost done. I'll immediately attempt to upload that when finished.

All mistakes are mine nor do I own Twilight only the characters you don't recognize. The songs used are decoy,careful,and when it rains all by Paramore and Ur so gay by Katy Perry. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

He has my heart  
Chapter 4

When Friday rolled around I woke up grinning. I got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, put my hair in a messy bun and went downstairs.

I made breakfast for everyone,grinning the whole time. It was enough to feed an army but it will be worth it.

As I was taking the last of the pancakes off the stove Kendrick came in the kitchen.

"So my nose wasn't lying to me when I smelled food,"he said. He walked over to the kitchen door and called out,"Yo guys,its just Bella."

A minute later everybody walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Okay,what the hell is going on here,"asked Mitchell.

"Nothing Mitchie,"I grinned and sat the pancakes down on the table.

"Mitchie? Okay who are you and what the hell have you done with Bella,"he replied.

"What can't I be in a good mood,"I asked.

"So that's it?"

"Duh,assmunch,"I said.

"Oh good. There's the Bella we all know and love. I thought we lost you for a second there,"Mitchell grinned,making his plate and sitting down.

"Well I'm not the one who lost something,"I said stealing a piece of bacon from his plate. He made a grab for me but I spun out the way and ran upstairs,laughing.

I went into my room to get ready,seeing as it was 11:30.

I took a shower and washed my hair,making sure to use my old shampoo for extra effect. I made sure nobody knew I was in town or reattending school just for this purpose. I got out of the shower and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips,safety pins and chains on them.

I put on one of my custom made band shirts that read our name across it. I'd cut it so that it showed off my navel piercing and stopped at the top of my curves and was form fitting. I loved this shirt its black and red and its sleeves stopped at mid arm,showing of my promised mark, and were red. The rest was black. The words were blood red with a picture of someone being killed in the background,but you can't really see it unless you look closely because the graphics are the same as you would find on a normal band tee.

I put in my snakebites,black of course,and changed my tongue piercing colors to black along with my navel piercing. I switched my gages to ones that said 'Bite me' on the right one and 'assmunch' on the other,custom made of course.

I brushed my hair and put on mascara,eyeliner and lipgloss. I added my fingerless gloves(leather),and black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror I looked good. I put on my necklace of the marked promise and tucked it under my shirt.

I heard Kendrick call up that we had to leave so I threw on my black converse,grabbed my messenger bag and skateboard, then ran down the stairs.

We all jumped in the Vanquish and left.

"Damn Bells,somebodys looking a bit sexy today,"said Mitchell.

"Trying to impress someone today,"added Daymon.

I snorted. "Read the gages boys."

"Bite me assmunch,"they read.

Mitchell fake gasped. "Why Bells I am surely offended."

I laughed. "What the fuck ever assmunch."

By now we had arrived at the school and the bell for lunch had just rang. I grabbed my skateboard out the trunk and skated up to the school. I could hear the principal making our announcement.

I waited by the side entrance to the caferteria for them. When they arrived I asked,"Yo anybody seen or spoke ta Garrett."

Andrew answered. "Yeah. He called just before you guys came to the house. He said he'd be home soon. He's gotta few more things he's gotta do."

"Oh okay. Yo Cay,is everything set up?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. I came here yesterday to make sure everything was set up."

We listened as we heard the principal say,"And here they are Hell's Temple!"

"Good. Come on guys lets blow this shit down,"I said. I opened the door and ran onto the stage. I made sure to keep my face hidden from everybody's view.

After everybody body was positoned while Kendrick went into the crowd. Mitch took drums while Andrew took guitar. Cayden took bass while Daymon took guitar.

I walked up to the mic and said,"Hello Forks High. We are Hell's Temple and before we start we are having a little contest. We want to see who can guess my name by the end of this show. We have a little ballad box to the side where you can put your answers. Please include your name with your answer. Trust me I'll know who you are. And with that lets start the show. Oh and before I forget this performance is about this special group or individual in the crowd. I hope you enjoy."

I turned and looked at the band and the music started.

_"I settle down_  
_A twisted up frown_  
_Disguised as a smile,well,_  
_You would've never known_  
_I had it all but not what I wanted_  
_'Cuz hope for me was a place uncharted_  
_And overgrown_

_You'd make your way in_  
_I'd resist you just like this_  
_You can't tell me to feel_  
_The truth never set me free_  
_So I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
_When all that is waiting for you_  
_Won't come any closer_  
_You've got to reach a little_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More_  
_More,more_

_Open your eyes like I opened mine_  
_Its only the real world_  
_A life you will never know_  
_Shifting your weight to throw off the pain_  
_Well you can ignore it_  
_But only for so long_

_You look like I did_  
_You resist me just like this_  
_You can't tell me to heal_  
_And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down..."_

And the song progressed. When it was finished I said,"Okay so we have another song for you. This one goes out to a certain someone in the crowd. I think they might recognize the feelings behind the lyrics."

I decided to do the song Decoy. I told the guys that and Daymon said he'd do back up. I nodded and walked back to the mic. I put my head down and started singing when the time was right.

_"Close your eyes and make believe,this is where you wanna be_  
_Forgetting all the memories,try to forget love cause love's forgotten me_  
_Well hey,hey baby it's never too late,pretty soon you won't remember a thing_  
_And I'll be distant,as stars reminiscing_  
_Your heart's been wasted on me_

_Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you,abusing you_  
_My little decoy_  
_Don't look so blue,you should've seen right through_  
_I'm using you,my little decoy_  
_My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream_  
_Time is changing everything_  
_Forgetting all the memories_  
_And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me_  
_Well hey,hey baby it's never too late_  
_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing_  
_But I can't stay and you know I won't wait_  
_I was gone from the very first day_

_Ohhhhh ohh ah oh oh oh oh_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you,abusing you_  
_My little decoy_  
_Don't look so blue,you should've seen right through_  
_I'm using you,my little decoy_  
_My little decoy_

_I'm not sorry at all_  
_Oh,no(Not sorry,oh,not sorry)no_  
_I won't be sorry at all_  
_Oh no(Not sorry,oh,not sorry)no_  
_I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue,my little decoy_  
_You should've seen right through,my little decoy_  
_You've never been so used,my little decoy_  
_As I'm using you,my little decoy_

At the end I told them we were doing one or two more songs then we were going to stop. Some seemed said about that and some looked indifferent,while others were drooling over the guys-aka Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Ewww.

I told the guys to play 'When it rains',again with Daymon doing backup,and started but still used my hair as a shield.

_"And when it rains_  
_On this side of town it touches,everything_  
_Just say it again and mean it_  
_We don't miss a thing_  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole(Blackest hole)_  
_And convinced yourself that_  
_It's the reason you don't see the sun anymore"_

During this time I lifted my head and swung my hair out of the way while still singing. I heard a couple of gasps. I glanced that way and saw it was the Cullens,Alice to be specific. I closed my eyes and continued singing.

_"And oh,oh how could you do it_  
_Oh,I,I never saw it coming_  
_Oh,Oh I need the ending_  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain..."_

I continued that song and when I was finished everyone was clapping. I glanced at the stunned Cullens and saw Alice dry sobbing and Edward staring at me stunned.

Just looking at his face pissed my off so I told the guys to play 'Ur So Gay'. They laughed at the choice and started playing and I did what I do best.

_"I hope you hang youself with your H&M scarf_  
_While jacking off listening to mozart_  
_You bitch and moan LA_  
_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_  
_You don't eat meat_  
_And drive electrical cars_  
_You're so indie rock it's almost an art_  
_You need SPF 45 just to keep you alive"_

I grinned and looked Edward in the eye,saying this song is about you fucktard. He grinned,not understanding the message. I smirked and sung the next lines.

_"You're so gay and you don't even like boys_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like boys_  
_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like_  
_No you don't even like..."_

His face fell and I continued the song,the whole time making like motions and hints to everyone that I ws talking about him. Edward still looked stunned and pissed. I was having the time of my life. For the hell of it I paraded around and ended the song in front of them. I saw Jasper looking at me at and I winked at him. He seemed stunned and amused. Emmett looked excited and the ice queen looked stunned and amused.

My face broke into a smirk. I let out a little huff/laugh and walked back onto the stage.

Okay guys that was the last song for today,I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget ta send in your ballets. We'll be seein' ya'll tomorrow. Goodbye," I said and walked off stage and skated out the door. The guys followed a while later and we all high-fived.

"Damn Bells. I like what you did in there,calling him gay. Did you see his face,"laughed Mitchell. We all laughed.

"Yeah and did you see that Bitch Pixies face," Daymon said and immitated her face perfectly. We continued laughing for 2 more minutes. When we calmed down Andrew stated that we needed a celebratory night out.

We all eagerly agreed and decided we should leave the school parking lot. We were half way there when I sensed them coming over to us. I stopped walking and turned towards them.

"What the fuck do you want,"I asked. I have to go get ready and I'd rather not waste my time talking to fucknuts and the pixie.

"I just wanted to see how you were,"Edward said. He was lying of course. Emmett probably dragged him out here or something.

I let out a bitter borderline evil laugh. "I'm fine no thanks to you asshole. Now stop lying and bullshitting and tell me what you really want. I ain't got all day."

Out the corner of my eye I saw the guys make a semi-circle around me,as close to a protective circle as they can get.

Edward looked horrified."Bella that is no way for a young lady to talk."

I glared."Look here Fuckward. You do not own me,you do not control me,and I know damn well you are not apart of my family. So I will speak any way I so goddamn please. So if I want to fucking curse,then I'll curse. If I so fucking want to swear,I'll swear. There ain't shit you can do about it. I may have let you do it all those years ago but fuck it. Its my life,my rules and my judgement so stay the fuck out of it,"I said shouting by the end.

I saw Emmett fist pumping in amusement and Rosalie's tiny smirk. Jasper looked proud while Shitward looked mortified. Alice looked pissed because I spoke to her mate that way and probably because I called him gay. What the fuck ever.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the Vanquish. "P.S. Hi Emmett,Jasper,and Rosalie. I'll see ya around."

And with that we hopped in the Vanquish and took off.


End file.
